Stanger Encounters
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Ron Weasely has a sexual encounter with A female stanger in the forbidden forrest... and wants more, Mature themes. Ron/Ofc
1. Meet Irene

Stranger Encounter

By Annabelle rose 22

Ron Weasely has a sexual encounter with a female stranger in the forbidden forrest… And wants more.

Pairing Ron/Ofc

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the people I made up in the story.

Author notes: Okay. So I decided to do a fanfic of one of my favorite characters of Harry Potter series, Ron Weasely. So I kinda hope that this plot was worth writing and it is up to you guys of you want me to write more. This was just a excercise as well as all my other stories all I need is three reviews in order to continue!

Review now and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one.

Ronald Weasely Made his way into the forbidden forest. It's not normal for him to walk by himself especially in the dark. But he needed some air some space.

''Hello.''

Ronald Weasley was startled, had turned to find a petite brown tone female with long curly hair. She was wearing a long white dress that did not show little to the imagination standing no more than ten feet from him.''What are you doing here in this neck of the woods?'' She asked. ''I never seen you around here before.''

''Um,'' He could get his worlds right. He was too shocked. It was really weird seeing anyone out here in the Forbidden Forrest at this time of night, especially a female. ''W-who are you?''

The Girl Laughed, walking closer to him. ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Irene and I live here.''

Ron didn't say anything. Just looked at the girl with a dumbfound expression. ''You live Here?''

'' Yes. and, You must be Ronald Weasely.'' She smiled.

Ron was speeches. He just stared at her.''H-how do you know my name?'' He asked.

Irene replied by putting her index finger to her lips.''A girl never tells her secrets.'' She whispered looking up and down from his face to his body.''You're cute...and big.''

Ron didn't say anything. There was anything he could say other than was could he say he was applied. He had just seen this girl this complete stranger, with only the little small talk and already she had taken a liking to him.

''And you're a Ginger, my favorite! that how I can tell you're a Weasely, there always red, and cute and big... in all the right places.'' She began to walk closer to him causing Ron to back up to the nearest tree. Pretty soon, They were standing face to face.

''You know I never forget guys when I see them. Their faces, taste,and, she reached down and groped his cock in his trousers. And how fast they can get hard.''

Ron gasps as he was being groped. ''A-are you trying to rape me?'' Ron breathed trying to ignore the sudden delicious feeling this girl was giving him.

''No, I'm trying to seduce you… because I feel you need this...Ronald Weasely. You need to have pleasure. You need to be sucked .'' she groped him harder and his head went backwards. Irene was working to get his pajama bottom off. Succeeding, she dropped to her knees and took his member into her mouth without hesitation, rolling her tongue around the swollen head. Sucking and playing with his balls. Ron couldn't thing straight . This was crazy. All he wanted to do was to go for a walk in the woods. Not be getting a blowjob from a complete female stranger. But his mind had melted at the pleasure that Irene was giving to him. She hummed as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft with such excellence is was too much to bear, pleasuring herself at the same time by placing two finger inside herself working with the same rhythm as her mouth.

All it took was a little deep thoating and closing her mouth around him for him to be pushed over the edge. He screamed out her name with so much passion as he emptied herself inside her mouth making her swallow every last drop. Irene follow suit moaning her orgasm with Ron's cock inside her mouth wetting her hand and the dirty ground with her essence. After she was finished,she pulled his pants back up on him. Standing up and giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Irene rubbed her hands up and down on her chest. Looking up into his eyes replied,'' I have to go.''

''Wait, Ron began making Irene froze in place she turned and looked at him. ''When can I see you again? I mean to return the favor?''

The young girl smiled at his question and replied, ''Soon in due time. When it comes, you know where to find me.'' She winked at him as she walked away.

Ron had a shocking realization, he had fallen in love... with a complete stranger.

And he must see her again by any needs possible.

To be Continued…

Well, there it is.

Do you want me to continue? Let me know what you think! Please let me know and review!


	2. A week Later

Stranger Encounters

* * *

Chapter two: A week later...

''Ron! Ron! Wake up!''

Ron Weasely jumped out of his sleep and nearly on the floor startled by his concern friend, Harry Potter.

''Harry?'' Ron asked sleepily.

''Mate, What the hell? Are you alright?''

Standing up, Ron turned to his sweaty messy bed running a hand down his red wet hair, He realized that he was dreaming about him and... Irene.

''Yeah. What happened, Harry?''

Harry laughed. ''Well, you were tossing and turning in your bed all night; waking me, Neville ,Dean and Seamus up. Seamus was so mad that he wanted to kick your ass, but I calmed him down. We tried to wake you up for breakfast, but you won't budge. All you were doing was moaning something... I think it was Iren-''

''Irene?'' Now he was embarrassed. Knowing that Harry knew he was dreaming about a girl he only met one night in the woods a week ago.

''Yeah. Who is she?''

''Um...'' Ron was turning a light red. ''I-I dunno. She's just... imaginary.''

Harry raised an eyebrow. ''Imaginary?''

Ron nodded. ''Yeah. Someone who I made up in my mind.''

''Okay...Well if you want to sleep some more and dream about your imaginary girlfriend-''

''Hey!''

''Well, I'm just saying.'' Harry laughed nervously. ''I just think I don't think it is not a good time knowing that today is the day that we take the defense against the dark arts with Professor Snape.''

''Oh Shit!'' Ron cursed sitting down on the bed. ''Do you have any idea how much I hate that class? I would rather stay in bed or trade with Hermione.''

''Won't do any good. she's in that class too.''

''Now that you mention it,Hermione has been all over the place these days.''Ron replied.

''Well,'' Harry said throwing him his clothes and robes. ''We only have 15 minutes. Get a move on.''

* * *

After Ron got dressed, he and Harry were on their way to the Defense Against the Dark arts. Walking inside they came face to face with an angry Seamus and a smiling Dean.

''Hey lover boy?'' Seamus replied sarcastically as Dean try his best not to laugh at his friend.

''Look,Seamus,Dean I'm sorry that you guys didn't get any sleep besides, you don't see Harry complaining.''

Seamus said nothing to him only looked at Harry. ''Did you kick his ass for me like you promised?'' He asked.

''Um...Yeah I got him. trust me he won't be disturbing you guys anymore.'' Harry replied slapping Ron on the shoulder. ''Now if you excuse us...''

Ron looked over at him.''You told Seamus that you was going to kick my ass?''

''Yeah. He figured you were my best friend, I should be the one to handle it.'' Looking around the classroom they realized that Hermione was nowhere to be found.

''Where's Hermione?'' Harry asked. ''She knows she can't be late.''

''Like I said earlier, Harry she's all over the place,'' Ron said laughing.

In moments professor Snape walks in and immediately the students took their seats Harry sat on the left side desk classroom while Ron sat on the right.

''Turn to page two hundred and thirty-seven.'' He commanded.

the student quickly complied as Snape turned on the projector,there was a whoosh! and Harry and Ron turned their heads to a slightly panting Hermione causing Harry to nearly jump out of his seat.

''What the fuck Hermione?!'' Harry whispered. ''How did you get here so fast?''

''What page did Snape want us to turn to?'' She asked ignoring his question.

''Two hundred and thirty-seven ,'' Snape sneered.

''How did she come in? did you see her come in?'' Ron asked.

''How the hell I should know?'' Harry mouthed.

'''Will the both of you shut up? I am trying to concentrate.''

''SILENCE!'' Snape announced raising his voice. ''If we won't have any interruption or harsh whispers going on,'' he made a quick glance at Harry, ''We can start by the studies of the human werewolves. ''Now-'' Snape's sentence was cut short by the sound of a door opening and closing.

''Excuse me, but I believe that I am supposed to attend this class.''

Snape raised an eyebrow. ''I don't accept last-minute student-''

''Pardon me cutting you off, but I don't believe me being in this class was an error.''

Snape raised an eyebrow. ''You're name?''

''My name is Irene. Irene Banner.''

At her sentence the class room turned around including Ron who had almost dropped his book onto the floor;shocked to find that he had come face to face with the beautiful girl that made him explode with passion...

Clearing her throat, Irene made her way to the front of the classroom. To Ron surprise he was quite off balance by the way Irene was dressed. I mean she had the same uniform of Gryffindor, only thing was she had on a tight white blouse that hugged her well developed breast, a plain red fly tail short skirt and white thigh highs in heels that made every guys in Hogwarts wished the other girls dressed the way she did.

''Here,''She handed Snape a note. ''Professor Mcgonagall told me to give it to you.'' Taking the note, Snape read the note carefully looking up at the girl with the wide smile.

''Ms. Banner,'' He began. ''I will talk to Professor Mcgonagall after class.'' He eyed her up and down. ''Better yet we both need to talk to her about the properness of your uniform. In the meantime, you may sit with Mr. Weasely, don't let his lazy habits rub off on you and turn your book to page two hundred and thirty seven.''

''Professor Snape, I would like to trade-''

''No.'' Snape answered.

''But-''

''Mr. Malfory,''

''Sorry honey, But I'm not in your house'' She smiled at his direction. ''I like me a little red if you know what I mean.''She glanced at Ron's direction.

The classroom burst out in laughter followed by a few whistles and a growl of anger from Malfroy. Turning her attention towards Professor Snape she replied, ''Yes sir'', she complied winking at Ron before sitting down beside him.

''What a slut!'' Hermione whispered to Harry.

''Oh stop hating Hermione. Just get yourself a short skirt and pair of thigh highs and you won't have a problem.''

''OH WHY I NEVER?!''

''Hey, Handsome,'' she smiled turning to look at him. ''Long time, no see.''

Ron couldn't say anything only to think to himself to concentrate on his work and not let the very beautiful girl and his slowly growing hard on get in the way.

''How did you know where I was?'' He asked.

''I told you a week ago, I know everything about you.''

''And Professor Mcgonagall?''

''Me and her go a long ways,'' she answered. looking down to see the tent forming in his pants. ''Not now baby, we're in the classroom.'' she replied grabbing his leg Ron tried his best not to jump at the friction Irene smiled. ''you know, I can feel the tension.'' She turned her attention to all the other male students and sure enough them and including Harry were all glazing at her, except Draco which Irene could hear him calling her a bitch.'' And to my eyes and thoughts, I can feel there's too.''

''Irene he turned his head looking at her. ''If you want to play with me, he looked at Professor Snape who had his back turned. ''Right now is not a good time. And besides you had a week to do it.''

''Oh, don't be like that Ronald.''

''No.'' He cut her off. ''Do you have any idea what you are doing to me? It is completely obvious why I have this-''

''Sexual tension.''

Ron just looked at her.

Irene folded her arms,''This is what I get, I give you a frantic blowjob...You know what,''

''Did she said Blowjob?'' Harry Asked Hermione.

''Stop eavesdropping, Harry!'' Hermione replied.

''Shut up, Hermione we're trying to listen!'' Seamus hushed her

Irene gripped his legs a little firmer. ''If I wanted to play you could have screwed any of these girls but you didn't. You wanted me and that turns me on even more. Now I can have you all to myself. the reason that you have an attitude because you are jealous about the others...''

''Who said I was jealous-''

''I don't care about them. she began, cuttin him off. Knowing it was true. ''I only care about you,'' she took his hand and placed it in hers. ''You had no idea how much I missed you.''

Ron couldn't help but tremble at her words, but to him they have to be a lie. Then he asked, ''Where have you been all this time?''

''Shh,'' she placed her finger against her lips. ''Not now. I will tell you.''

''When?'' He asked whispered harshly. He hadn't seen her in over a week he demand an answer.

''Meet me tonight in the forbidden forest I will tell everything there. I promise, plus bring the that perfect-''

''Shh!'' Ron whispered. ''Don't-''

Licking her lips she took one last look at Snape before leaning against Ron and gave him a passionate kiss. The classroom gasped in shock as they saw the two of them making out. to Ron, that was all he needed wanted and craved. He felt like he was going to explode right there in his pants.

''Oh my god!'' Hermione and Harry exclaimed.

''Holy shit!'' Seamus replied.

''Silence!''

Irene releases her lips on him just in time before Snape turned around. Pointing out his wand, he turned Irene book to the right page. ''Ms. Banner, I assume next time you won't need help?''

''No sir, no help at all''. she answered before Snape turned his back to her She looked at Ron and smiled. ''I love magic.'' She leaned closer in his ear, ''And I love you,'' as her hand gently massaging his leg...

(To be continued...)

* * *

Autor notes: Okay so there it is. As I say, I am trying to work my way around all my unfinished stories. so at this time my free time is kind if short. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be on the look out For chapter three...


End file.
